Will You Dance With Me?
by hatori obsesser
Summary: there's a dance to be held in QueMin's school. who'll take her to the dance? i suck at summaries! plz review! QueMinGhoonHamn fic. Chapter 4 up!
1. The Ask

Hi! this is hatori obsesser! I think it's evil that Kill Me Kiss Me has only less than 30 fan fics! so I decided to add! yah me! lol and anywayz uh.. i don't own K2 and if i did i wouldn't let them stop the manga at only 5! that is totally evil! anyway I'll stop my ranting and start the fic!

and I think in the manga the girls go to an all girl school and the same with the boys except it's an all boy school, and anyway in this fic they go to the same school okay?

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! i never remember to put the disclaimers in my stories! that sucks!

* * *

"omg... i so can't believe it! the school is doing a stupid dance! and it's the first! why start now? did they think it's gonna help the school? i don't think so!" Que-min exclaimed as she was walking home. It's after school and and her school just announced of a school dance on Saturday night.

flashback

"Hey Yang me what are you doing this weekend? if you have nothing to do, then why don't you come with me and Jung-woo's older cousin Tae?" Que-min asked.

"Well I-" Yang me started.

"Attention students. There will be a Dance in honor of Spring.. It'll be on Saturday at 8:00 to 12:00 at there will be snacks and drinks and they will be 1,000 won ( which is 1 in Amercan money) and admission will be 2,000 won ( 2). If you arrive at 8:30 you aren't allowed in. So make sure you're on time! That'll be all. Have a nice day." The principal announced.

"As i was saying.. i'm going to go to the dance on Saturday! But on the afternoon sure we can hang out! No.. wait.. i'll be working on my outfit so... maybe on Sunday.. i guess.. is that okay with you Que-min? I mean you'll still be with someone.. and you won't be so bored!" Yang me replied.

"Oh! i-i understand i just don't know if i'm going or not.. maybe i'll just stay home." Que-min said disapointedly.

"Alright then!" Yang me said happily unaware of Que-min's feelings.

"And one more reminder the principal wanted the boys to ask the girls out so it'll be like the Sadie Hawkins dance only the boys are going to be the ones asking. If you want to come solo then you may but you'll look stupid! That is all." the assistant principal added.

end flashback

"Whoa! i just remembered something! What if Ghoon-hamn asks me out? what will i say to him?" Que-min said all freaked out and unexpectant of whats happening around her.

"Hey there! Are you lost? Can I help you find your way back?" a thug asked behind Que-min. The thug nearly scared Que-min out of her shoes.

'oh great! obviously I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time, again!' Que-min thought.

"Get out of my way!" Que-min screamed.

meanwhile about a few feet away

"Get out of my way!" Que-min screamed.

'hm.. sounds like Que-min... I wonder if she's going to that dance... I wonder if she'll go with me... well she sounds like she's in trouble.. I better go help her..' Ghoon-hamn thought as he was running toward Que-Min and the thug.

back to Que-Min

"Get the hell away from me!" She yelled as she punched the thug in the stomach then in the head and causing a severe cut in his head that was leaking out blood. Then she kicked him in the stomach and the thug flew all the way to a wall and fell unconscious.

"Wow you sure kicked his ass" Ghoon-hamn commented.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be attending to your little gang?" Que-min retorted.

"Nah..I'm not worried about them.. so did you hear about the dance on Saturday?" Ghoon-hamn asked. ( why are their names so freakin' long! well then again their names are Korean.. so don't mind me!)

"There's a dance? I _so _didn't know!" Que-min said sarcastically.

"Be serious." Ghoon-hamn said.

"_But I am!"_ Que-min said snickering. "Why should _you _care? You're the big gang boss leader. what, does that mean that the big gang boss leader actually goes to dances? Gasp! who knew?"

"Shut the hell up. it'll be quieter once you shut up!"

"Awww you're mad at me! I'm gonna cry!" Que-min said.. starting to sob but laughing at the same time.

"I want to ask you something."

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Ghoon-hamn boldly yet shyly asked.

"I-I-I'll have to think and I-I.. uh um. don't know!" Que-min said as she ran away.

'Why did he just do that? omg..I so have to think about this...' Que-min said as she sighs.

* * *

so? was it good? sorry if it's short! but it's the first chapter! and the next chapter will be in Que-min's POV! 


	2. QueMin's POV

Hi! this is hatori obsesser! I don't own K2 and here are answers/comments to the reviews I got:

**don't break me**- I know that Que-Min and Ghoon-Hamn are perfection! I just forgot to say that this was a fic for them! and I'll have another Ghoon-HamnxQue-Min fic out!

**Kerichi**- yes you do have to work on yours! ( sticks out tongue) and yes. I know I have a knack for humor! ack! one of my friend's modesty is rubbing onto me! ah! running away from modesty!

**Itsa Mia**- yes I know I was rushing it! I'm sorry! I'll try and slow things down okay?

and this is for the anonymous review I got from:

**Megan**- this is basically at the end of the fifth book because that is when it's declared that they were a couple! and the 3rd book is my second fave! the 5th is my fave!

and now on with the story!

* * *

Que-Min's POV

As I was running those words just kept on repeating over and over.

_"Will you go to the dance with me?"_

I don't know what to do! do I like him? I guess so.. thank goodness it's Saturday tomorrow and there's no school! ( I'm not so sure of the days that they go to school in Korea but let's pretend that they go to school Monday thru Friday)

I walked home in silence and hoping that I didn't run into Ghoon-Hamn. As soon as I got home my pesky little brother was throwing all sorts of junk at me! Banana peels, paper balls, and my _heavy_ brush that can be used to brush hair, a mirror and a little space for makeup. As soon as he threw that brush I was about to kick his ass when my mother came into the room and _saved_ my brother.. Then after getting scolded at, I ran upstairs and started to write in my brand new blue suede diary with little sequins on it.

_Dear diary,_

_Today at school they had announced that a dance was scheduled next Saturday! That is so going to be so lame! And as I was walking home there was a thug who tried to hit on me! How rude! Then after I kicked his ass, guess who comes running, breathless, to my rescue? Ghoon-Hamn! I was a little surprised at first but the surprises just kept on coming! He asked me out! Or.. just to go to the dance.. That's a date right? Whatever! This weekend should buy me some time to think.. but what about school? oh great! I'll just have to avoid him... Which I think that'll be hard considering he's in all of my classes! What a day.. x-x_

After I wrote in my diary, it was time to eat. During dinner I was quiet.. Strangely enough my mother noticed that. She asked me 'what was wrong?' Then I replied the obvious 'nothing'. Then I asked her if I can go to the school dance next Saturday. And she replied no! I was soo shocked and happy.. that means I won't be able to go with Ghoon-Hamn..

"YES!" I stupidly shouted. Drawing unneeded attention to myself. _oh shit!_ I thought.

"Yes what? I thought you wanted to go to the dance.." Que-Min's mother said.

"No, no, it's not that. I just remembered that... um.. it's Yang-Me's birthday tomorrow! And I was questioning myself if I had a present for her... and .. I do and then I forgot where I put it.. and may I be excused?" Que-Min stuttered.

"Yes.. you may..."

"Thanks!" I had said when I was running upstairs.

_Yes, yes, yes, yes! I don't have to go with Ghoon-Hamn! yeah! but for some strange reason I wanna go to the dance... oh great! another dilemma! maybe I'll be able to go if I beg.. which I don't think I should do that.._

The next few days went by very fast. Before I realized it, it had already been Wednesday. I had easily avoided Ghoon-Hamn because he was absent Monday thru Wednesday. _I wonder if he's absent because of me.. oh great! _

"Hey, Que-Min.. are you there?" Yang-Me asked.

"Huh? oh yeah, whatever." I said dully.

"Are you going to the dance?"

"um.. Maybe.. I don't know.."

"Well did Ghoon-Hamn ask you?"

"Yeah, he did.. though I didn't reply yet.."

"Yet? so that means 'yes'? it's so obvious he likes you!"

"Yang-Me, shut up!"

"Hey, Que-Min, Yang-Me. So is that a 'yes' or a 'no' to my question from last week?" Ghoon-Hamn said.

* * *

evil cliffie? eh.. I think it wasn't long enough but oh well! so if anyone has any suggestions of what she should say, speak now or forever hold your peace.. I heard that from somewhere but I can't place it.. oh well.. it'll eventually come back to me. byes! 


	3. 2 dates in 2 days

Hi! this is hatori obsesser! and so very sorry I haven't' updated in a long time, but I lost track of time, and was being very neglecting of my fanfictions! and anywayz I don't own Kill Me, Kiss Me. Here's the responses to the reviews:

**don'tbreakme**- well, I didn't mean the duration of the fic, I meant the duration of the chapter.. it sounds like you want this fic to be short... (starts to cry) anywayz that's a very interesting idea! I'll keep that in mind.

**kerichi-** thanks soooo much! I liked Que-Min's diary also! it was very emotional! I imagined that is what she would say!

alright! I'll stop my blabbering and start the fic!

* * *

(-------flashback--------)

"Hey, Que-Min, Yang-Me. So is that a 'yes' or a 'no' to my question from last week?" Ghoon-  
Hamn said.

(--------end flashback-------)

"Um.. well... Ya know what Ghoon-Hamn? I still need time to think it over. But I promise I'll tell you... Thursday?" Que-Min stuttered.

"That's tomorrow!" Yang-Me whispered to Que-Min.

"Aw, crap." Que-Min whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about? Are you helping her decide if she should go with me or not?" Ghoon-Hamn asked.

"No, no, no, no!" Yang-Me said, panicking. "I'm just asking her who I should go with... hehe.. uh... bye!" Yang-Me said, running off. Leaving Que-Min and Ghoon-Hamn alone.

"G-G-G-Ghoon-Hamn... I really need to think this over... I mean, just for you to come out of the blue to ask me to go to the dance is really--"

"look I understand if you don't want to go with me... and besides you knew that I liked you since like 10 years ago.. remember?"

"uh... yeah, about that.. not so clearly remember..."

"You know what? If you don't want to come with me then fine." Ghoon-Hamn stormed off, though trying not to look disappointed and discouraged.

"Ghoon-Hamn, wait. I will give you a solid answer on Friday night."

"Friday night? What the hell?" Ghoon-Hamn stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you--"

"--Will you be willing to go out on a date with me?" Que-Min spat out, finally.

"Uh... sure I guess..." Ghoon-Hamn had a confused look on his face, from hearing this shocking question.

"Then pick me up at 7:00?"

"Um... sure.."

"Just one thing... where are we gonna go?"

"Hey, you were the one who asked me out, not the other way around. You think of something.." Ghoon-Hamn smirked as he said that.

"um... how about normal date places? Like... movies, pizza and a walk on the beach? good?" Que-Min stuttered...

"Eh, fine... see ya at 7:00"

"Um, sure." Que-Min walks away as the bell rings for school to end. She starts to walk home, and thought _What have I just done? Should I of asked Ghoon-Hamn to a date? he must think that I'll say yes... _Que-Min arrives home and just in time to see that her mom and Que-Ha go out the door for a "congrats on your student of the month award" dinner.

"Que-Min, there's some leftovers from yesterday and I'll be back by ... 9:00-ish okay?" Que-Min's mom said.

"Sure mom." Que-Min said, solemnly. "Wait! can I go out on Friday and possibly Saturday?"

"Sure whatever."

"Thanks!" Que-Min gleefully said. And she ran upstairs to write in her diary once more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Once again, my life is hectic. But that's my fault isn't it? hehe... Well I asked out Ghoon-Hamn on a date for Friday night... I bet you he thinks that I am gonna say _yes_ and take him to the dance... but I don't know.. the date will determine any feelings for Ghoon-Hamn that I might have... But.. I still am excited! anywayz better prepare what to wear and what to say! But ya know.. I think I like someone else.. just someone unnoticeable.. someone... but who?.. the feelings are sooo undescribable.. oh well, maybe it's nothing.. or maybe it is something..._

Que-Min closed her diary as the phone rings.

"Hello? Ghun residence. Que-Min speaking."

"Que-Min?"

"Yup! "

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Whoa! wait.. who is this?"

"Tell me your response at school, at 3:00 behind the cherry blossom trees." Then he hung up and the dial tone can be heard.

_Holy shit!_ Que-Min thought.. _How am I supposed to know how to answer if I don't know who he is? I just can't answer on the spot!_

* * *

Sooooo did anyone ever expect that little twist? and I sooo think that the dude who asked her out is totally obvious... anywayz usual rules apply! plz review! and if there are any suggestions to what happens on the date, well, feel free to add! 


	4. QueMin's Mystery Date

hey! I finally am updating! (clap clap clap) and uh.. here's the disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own K2 in any shape or form.. I wish I can draw though... so sad..

and here's the responses to the reviews:

**don'tbreakme**- yah! you like my fic! I feel soo happy! yippee! lol thanks for reading my fics!

**AnimeBisexhonie**- okay, I'll try to make the chappies longer.. but it's hard. everyone knows that writer's block is very evil!

**Inu n Shaman Fan**- ya know a lot of people predicted that it's Jung-Woo and all I can say is just wait and find out, cause I seriously have no idea where this is going to tell ya the truth.. lol.

and here's responses to anonymous reviews

**Jagan I**- thanks for reading!

**Steph**- thank you! I just love little twists!

**Miss Sunshine**- arigato! (that's thanks in Japanese if ya didn't know.)

**Juilian**- But guessing is fun! lol, well the person is pretty obvious though... oh well!

and.. I think that's all I gotta say.. uh.. yeah... I'll stop my blabbering and continue the fic!

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that this chappie is gonna be in Que-Min's POV..

* * *

(--------flashback------------)

"Hello? Ghun residence. Que-Min speaking."

"Que-Min?"

"Yup! "

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Whoa! wait.. who is this?"

"Tell me your response at school, at 3:00 behind the cherry blossom trees." Then he hung up and the dial tone can be heard.

_Holy shit!_ Que-Min thought.. _How am I supposed to know how to answer if I don't know who he is? I just can't answer on the spot!_

(-----------end flashback-----------)

"Oh my god... that just didn't happen..." I said, after receiving that anonymous phone call. Who was that? I mean, I'm pretty sure that wasn't Ghoon-Hamn, but who could it be? Maybe I should just not go to the Cherry Blossom trees... tomorrow. as I exhale I get my diary back for another round..

_Well guess what? I just got asked out by someone I don't' even know! The term, 'blind date' comes into mind, but that's when I don't know who I'm gonna date, which I don't, and someone set us up! so.. this totally sucks! --sighs-- ya know what? I'm just gonna act like nothing's wrong tomorrow and keep an eye out at school to see if any boy is acting weirdly and then that could help me decide... Maybe that gut feeling I had before that a sign that something like this was gonna happen.. Oh well, I'm prepared for the worst of it.. yippee..._

**----------------------------- The next day--------------------------**

"Hey, Que-Min, I heard about your date dilemma... so are you gonna meet the mystery man outside later today?" Yang-Me asked me, when I entered the classroom this morning. I don't know how she found out but I'm determined to find out.. and hopefully she can help me.

"How did you find out?"

"Well you see, my telephone sometimes picks up conversations and I was about to call you, when I heard this conversation.. we'll I can see that you are still shocked!"

"Yeah, you got that right. so what do you think I should do?" I asked her.

"Well what I would do is that I would see who he is... and decide then. say yes or no. And then go on the date if you said yes.. and don't if you said no."

"Wow, that really helped... like I haven't thought of that!" I retorted sarcastically.

(the 3:00 bell rings. time to go home)

"Que-Min, are you ready? do you want me to come?"

"No it's alright, I'll go by myself." Yang-Me walked out of the classroom, before giving me a "good luck" look. When there was no-one else in the classroom, I walked out, thinking about the mess I'm getting myself into. I exited the building and made a left turn to the back of the building and then I see one cherry blossom tree. Then another, and another and another. I looked at my new watch and it reads: 3:05... I leaned against a tree that doesn't have any of the flowers yet bloomed. I guess this tree is special, different, waiting for the right time. Just like me. then I felt something tap my shoulder, and I turned around and I see none other than Jung-Woo!

"Jung-Woo, you're the one that asked me to a date? But I thought that you didn't like me, and I thought that you already knew about Ghoon-Hamn, and how he confessed to me and stuff..." I trailed off, thinking this is soo stupid.. I don't have any feelings for him left! or do I?

"Yeah, well, I thought about and since you were so kind enough to like me, I thought I'd returned the favor in asking you out on a date.. so what do you say?" Jung-Woo leaned on the tree next to me, waiting for my answer... I couldn't say no, but-but... I going on a date with Ghoon-Hamn.. tomorrow.. oh well! what can it hurt..

"Jung-Woo, I accept your invitation! how about tonight? You can pick me up at 7:00!" I said.

"Sure." Jung-Woo walked away, in the opposite direction and I just stood there...

**Later that evening... **

I was upstairs in my room, preparing for my date with Jung-Woo. I looked into the mirror and I saw myself, wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. _Ding-Dong _I heard the doorbell ring so I walked downstairs to find my mother and Que-Ha _greeting_ Jung-Woo.

"Hey, aren't you that guy that wears stretchy clothes but has no muscles?" Que-Ha asked. (and this is in reference to volume 4, when Jung-Woo came over Que-Min's house...)

"Um.." Jung-Woo sweat dropped.

"Que-Ha! What the hell's wrong with you? Go away!" I yelled as soon as I reached the front door. "Okay then, I'll see you guys later when I come back, bye!" I grabbed Jung-Woo's hand and ran out, slamming the door. After running to the end of the block, I stopped to catch my breath. Jung-Woo didn't even look tired!

"What the hell... is wrong... with you? You don't even look tired!" I yelled.

"I exercise a lot."

"Oh..." I finally caught my breath and said, "So where are we going now?"

"The standard date places... Movie, pizza, walk.."

"Oh."

"Let's go."

"Okay" I sighed as I walked alongside of him. _This isn't what I expected... I expected romance, and I don't know what else.._

After walking for what seemed like 4 hours, we arrived at a theater. Jung-Woo went to the ticket booth and paid for our tickets and we walked inside.

"The movie's a surprise, so here's a blindfold," Jung-Woo handed me a blindfold and helped me tie it. "And I'll lead you to the movie." Jung-Woo instructed.

"Ooookay..." We walked for about 1 minute and I could feel people staring at us... Then I heard the doors opening and Jung-Woo was leading me to a seat. I sat down and asked, "Can I take off my blindfold now?"

"Sure." Jung-Woo took off the blindfold and I opened my eyes. The theater was filled with kids screaming and crying and wanting the movie to start. I looked at the movie screen and it read: "The Tragic Dog"... The movie was starting and it was... a puppy movie. I sweat dropped...

"Uh, Jung-Woo, are you sure we're in the _right_ movie theater? Because they are showing puppies... but not that I have anything against them or anything!"

"Yeah, we're in the right theater." Jung-Woo replied.

_Oh that's right! I forgot... Jung-Woo likes dogs..._

"Sorry, I just blanked out there!" I said nervously. We sat there for 3 hours straight, watching a story about a talking dog, rabbit, owl and cat losing their own families and the group is then becoming one whole family. But then the dog died because it drank out of the toilet too much and didn't have the proper nutrition, and basically the talking rabbit, owl and cat mourned after the dog died. As soon as the movie was done, everyone, including Jung-Woo, was crying. I just couldn't stop twitching! I nearly fell asleep, but that wouldn't be polite... We walked out of the movie theater and then we started walking down the street.

"Hey Jung-Woo, where are we going?" I asked.

"To dinner." Jung-Woo replied.

"Oh." There was silence for 5 minutes as we walked. " So where?"

"At McDonald's"

"Oh." I said once more. _God! He thinks like a little kid! but that would make him a good toy designer... but I bet he would want to be a dog owner or something._

After walking for another 5 minutes, we see McDonald's, and we walk in. I ordered a cheeseburger and fries while Jung-Woo ordered a Happy Meal, that included a toy, which was conveniently a dog, and hamburger and tater tots. ( Sorry if I got the food wrong, cause I totally forgot what's in a Happy Meal... I haven't had one in ages! ) We sat down at a table and we eating when all of a sudden I saw one of Ghoon-Hamn's lackeys! _uh.. I think his name is Jin Lee? _I grabbed Jung-Woo's arm and ran out of the restaurant. Until we were a few meters away, I stopped.

"Um, what was that for? I didn't finish." Jung-Woo looked completely oblivious to the fact that we could of been found out! But he doesn't care does he?

"Sorry, I thought I just saw something... but I guess it went away."

"Oh."

"Sorry if I ruined your dinner..."

"No, it's okay... Come on, let's go." Jung-Woo took my hand as he walked in the opposite direction. I started to blush when I noticed that he was holding my hand. Then we arrived at the beach me and Ghoon-Hamn went to before. ( It's the one in Volume 5.. if you haven't read it... then what is wrong with you? just kidding.. but seriously you have to read it if you haven't!) Jung-Woo told me to wait, and he walked off somewhere. Then he came back with a lettuce kimchi. Two of them. He handed me one and we started walking along the shoreline.

"This has been an awesome night!" I said happily.

"Yep."

We started to walk back after we were drawing pictures in the sand. I drew a flower and the characters to my story "Chung's Paradise" and they weren't half bad! I looked over at Jung-Woo to see what he drew, and he drew us holding hands, but as soon as he saw me looking, he scribbled all over it. Then we reached my house we said our goodbyes and he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, and he just smiled and walked away. I didn't expect that to happen but I'm glad it did! I walked in, smiling, and ran up to my room. I immediately started writing in my blue suede diary.

_Dear diary:_

_Today was soo wonderful! The mystery man was none other than Jung-Woo! He was childish but in a good way, and like the places were somewhat normal. We went to the movie theaters and saw "The Tragic Dog."... it was.. um.. okay... and then we went to eat dinner... in McDonald's. Then I saw Jin Lee, and ran outta there! Then he held my hand as we were walking toward the beach. Which is where we were eating Kimchi and walking along the shoreline. And he drew a picture of us holding hands, and then just scribbled it off... x-x I liked that picture! who knew he was such the artist? and then we walked home, and he kissed me on the cheek! faints lol. anywayz today was awesome!_

I closed my diary and went to bed. I fell asleep thinking about our wonderful date, and then I woke up, nearly screaming because I remembered about my date with Ghoon-Hamn tomorrow! _Oh. My. God. I totally forgot!_ I started to fall asleep again, and didn't worry about it until morning.

* * *

Hey, it's Hatori obsesser! so how was the chappie? it was long! longer than any of the chapters previously! all right! anywayz for some reason I had a feeling that someone was OOC.. so if anyone could tell me if I was, then I'll try not to make them OOC.. anyways remember to review! Byes! 


End file.
